1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a construction hanger, and more particularly to a construction hanger of the type commonly referred to as a beam or purlin hanger for supporting a beam or joist relative to a header, ledger or other supporting member. The hanger of the present invention is a single piece, unitary hanger which eliminates the welds found in prior art hangers of this type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of construction hangers currently exist in the art for supporting a joist, rafter, beam or other member relative to a header, ledger or the like. Many of these are single piece hangers which are bent to include a generally U-shaped pocket for receiving the supported member and a pair of side flanges for connection to the front face of the supporting member. Some of these hangers include a top end which extends over the top edge of the supporting member for connection to the top face of such member. Some of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,416; 4,560,301; 4,291,996; 4,480,941 and 4,423,977.
The construction hangers described above are generally light weight hangers which are comprised of relatively light weight steel. For heavier loads where increased hanger strength is needed or desired, two-piece hangers are provided which comprise a flange portion having top and front flange portions engaging the top and front faces, respectively, of the supporting member and a hanger portion comprised of a generally U-shaped hanger member having a pair of sides and a bottom seat. These flange and hanger portions are connected by welding the upper ends of the hanger portion to the front face of the flange portion. Hangers of this type are commonly referred to as beam or purlin hangers. One such hanger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,942.
Although these existing beam or purlin hangers generally function satisfactorily and are sufficiently strong, the existence of the welds creates a greater potential for failure. Several reasons exist. First, it is difficult to check the strength or acceptability of the weld without expensive x-ray or other technology. Secondly, if welds are performed manually, there is always the possibility of manual error being introduced. Thirdly, if the welds are performed robotically, any misalignment of the pieces will result in a weld which is not of optimal strength. Misalignment can occur if a piece of dirt or other contaminant gets lodged between the pieces so that one piece is tipped or misaligned with respect to another. Further, the existence of the welds increases the manufacture/assembly time, and thus the cost, of such hangers. For example, hangers which are welded usually are required to be painted, primarily for aesthetic reasons.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a beam or purlin hanger which improves upon the welded hangers of the prior art by eliminating the welds, without sacrificing the strength of the hanger.
In general, the present invention relates to a beam or purlin hanger in which the welds of prior art hangers, and thus the disadvantages related thereto, have been eliminated, without adversely affecting the strength or holding capacity of the hanger. More specifically, the hanger of the present invention is of unitary construction in which the flange and hanger portions are formed from a single piece of material by bending the material rather than by joining the material via a welded joint.
In the preferred embodiment, the hanger of the present invention is a single piece or unitary construction hanger for supporting a supported member relative to a supporting member. The hanger includes a flange portion and a hanger portion. The flange portion is comprised of first and second flange members which are connected to the hanger portion along fold lines. Each of the flange members includes a top flange for engagement with the top face of the supporting member, a front flange for engagement with the front face of the supporting member and outer and inner edges in which the inner edges of the respective first and second hanger members are closely adjacent to one another. The hanger portion includes a pair of side flanges which are connected at their lower ends to a seat member to form a generally U-shaped configuration for receiving an end of the supported member. The upper ends of the side flanges are connected with the front flanges of the first and second flange members, respectively, along a fold line.
A preferred feature of the hanger of the present invention also includes a tab or protruding member extending inwardly or rearwardly from a portion of the seat member or side flanges toward the front face of the supporting member. This tab extends a distance approximately equal to the thickness of the material from which the hanger is constructed and functions to maintain the hanger portion in a position which is square relative to the supporting member and the supported member.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a blank or piece of sheet material which can be bent along fold lines to form the hanger of the present invention without welds. Such blank or single piece of material includes an elongated central section for forming the seat member and side flanges of the hanger portion and end sections integrally connected near the ends of the central section for forming the first and second flange members of the flange portion.
A still further feature of the present invention includes a method for making the hanger of the present invention which generally includes the steps of cutting a blank from a sheet of material and bending such blank along fold lines to form the hanger of unitary construction having the hanger portion and the flange portion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a purlin or beam hanger of unitary construction without welds.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hanger of the type described with means for maintaining the hanger square relative to the supporting member and the supported member.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a single piece hanger blank from which the unitary construction hanger of the present invention can be made.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method for making the unitary construction hanger described.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the drawings, the description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims.